The Angel
by AngelofX
Summary: What if Melissa had a daughter and Scully adopted her when Melissa died... please read and review


Disclaimer: All original characters belong to Chris Carter Ten Thirteen and FOX Amanda belongs to me!  
Summary: What if Melissa had a daughter and Scully Adopted her when Melissa died.  
  
The Angel by: Lauryn Avery Wilson  
  
Today was one of the hardest days of Scully's life. No she wasn't out fighting crime and she wasn't doing an autopsy and she wasn't "alien hunting". She was waiting a very hard task indeed. The foster home had called today they were taking care of Scully's young niece Amanda. Amanda was Melissa's daughter she was 8 years old last week Scully remembered. After Melissa was killed they had to put Amanda in a foster home until legal things were worked out. Mulder being a good friend went to go and retrieve her from the home in Norfolk Virginia. Scully had always wanted a daughter and today her wish would come true. An 8 year old, a little kid who would depend on her. It was kind of comforting. Then the doorbell rang.  
"Hey Mulder, how are you doing Amanda?"  
Amanda was pretty and rather short she had reddish brown hair which was in pigtail braids she wore jeans and a red plaid shirt. It was obvious she was afraid because she was holding Murder's hand very tight. She was the cutest thing she had seen in a while.  
"I am fine aunt Dana but I am kind of hungry."  
"Didn't you feed her Mulder."  
"She didn't say anything to me Scully she just sat there so I figured she was okay."  
"Annnnnnnnnnnnnd I have to go potty." Amanda said loudly"  
"Its through the door and to the right." Scully said with a slight laugh  
Amanda ran/skipped out then accidentally slammed the door.  
"Mulder shes perfect I thought 8 year olds were annoying but she is so cute and shes the spitting image of Melissa."  
"When I went to get her she seemed a bit reluctant to leave but she remembered me from her 7th birthday party so when she saw me she jumped right into my arms"  
Amanda came running form the bathroom. She ran around for a few minutes trying to figure out where the TV was and sure enough she found it she plopped down and started watching The Simpsons.  
"Scully I never though of you as a mother."  
"Well looks like I have my chance to be one now. I appreciate you going and picking her up because I wasn't sure if I could do it but now I know we're going to be okay."  
"Well Im going to work now if you have the chance to come in later it would be very helpful because Skinner is giving us a new case to work on and I want you to be there to review it with me."  
"Sure thing, well I guess ill talk to you later c-ya."  
Scully closed the door she really didn't want him to leave because he and Amanda really got along and without him what was she supposed to talk to her about? School? Barbies? No not barbies she isn't 4. She thought for a few minutes and then she said the first thing that came out of her mouth....  
"Amanda did you and Mulder have a good conversation?"  
"Yes he is very funny!"  
"What did you talk about?"  
"Well he told me how much of a wonderful person you are and how happy he is that I am coming to live with you because he said that you always wanted a little girl and even though in your niece it still works."  
"Well Amanda what was it like at the foster home?"  
"I had lots of friends. My friend Michael got adopted the other day and he lives near that Mulder guy. Michael was my best friend. Everybody called me the angel. I never knew why until one day the lady who owned the place Mrs. smith she was on the phone and I heard her talking about me she said I took care of everyone. She said before I got there lots of kids were depressed or something like that but when I got there all of the depression went away."  
After about an hour or so of listening to all of the adventures she had at the foster home and how she felt about her mother dying and how interesting the macaroni and cheese tasted Scully decided they should go to her work just to show her around. Scully and Amanda got down to the little basement office and her cell phone rang it was Mulder saying he was in Skinners office and it would be helpful if she got up there right away. They had a new case after all.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Amanda sat in one of the many chairs of Skinners office. It was well known that she was bored because she squirmed around in her chair until she finally decided it was time to get up and listen to everything Skinner was saying.  
  
"Agents this case you may find interesting it does take place in DC. Well I suppose that would be good since I noticed your new addition to the team. Well here is the file why don't you go down to your office and review it if you have any questions than give me a call."  
  
They took the elevator down to the office while Amanda made strange faces when they got to the bottom. They asked her whats wrong and her answer was that the Skinner guy wasn't very nice and she couldn't understand why he got a better office than them because the basement in her perspective was not the place for Mulder and Scully. When they finally opened the door Amanda ran inside she looked in awe to all of the posters Mulder had on aliens. He simply smiled at her and took a seat so he and Scully could review the case.  
  
"Scully have you heard the urban legend about the gang highbeam initiation?"  
"Vaguely... why?"  
"Well in the case there have been a number of occurrences of these goings on. The legend is that people in a gang would ride around with no headlights on and when a unsuspecting person would flash their highbeams to warn them they would ride after them and kill them. Well it says here that this has happened to some people and they get chased for about a mile and the car would just disappear."  
"Well then I guess it looks like we've got ourselves an interesting case. Although I still think that the car could have turned off onto another street."  
"You know how we are going to investigate? We are going to ride around and wait for people in the gang or the supposed ghost car."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Mulled it is 11 o'clock and we have been riding around for hours don't\ you think it is time for us to...."  
  
There it was the car Mulder flashed his highbeams and they turned around. His plan was to drive and get them blocked in while Scully notified PD. She did so and they drove around for a while until something un-expexted happened there were people in the car and the pulled out guns and started shooting Mulder swerved off the road and hit a tree.   
  
"Mulder....Mulder can you hear me?"  
"I hear you." he said with pain in his voice he had a really big cut on his forehead and bruises on his arms.  
"Mulder you have to help me get Amanda out of the back seat I cant reach her."  
That was when Mulder fully came to. For he felt responsible for Amanda so he reached back pulled her out and placed her on the cool damp grass. She had a rather large cut on her temple and there was a small hole in her jeans that had blood trickling out. Scully began to cry and panic she called for an ambulance.  
Amanda had been shot.....  
  
..... she was 8 years old  
  



End file.
